


Nightmare Queen (Until I find a better one)

by KidXSoulForever0880



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Multi, Murder, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidXSoulForever0880/pseuds/KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Narcissa was never 'normal' ever since the car crash when she was 7. She gets visions at night when she sleeps. When she's 16 people make a huge mistake and kidnap her mother. Now follow her on her journey as she travels the world to get her mother back alive and safe while the clock is ticking down.





	1. The Beginning Note

Prologue  
If you have only just opened the page and picked up the book. Put it down and turn away. This is not a fairy tale story for amusement, this is about my life. This is the first warning.

My name is Narcissa Whitlock, I am 16 and on the run from the world. The story you are about to read is my life. I won’t go into detail for some things, mainly the gory stuff that made even me squeamish. 

I will warn you, this story is not for the weak willed. If you want to continue you need to be strong. You have to be able to think things through and see it from every point of view. It will not be pretty and not easy. At first you won’t believe me, but everything is the truth. If you continue, you MUST be on guard until you finish this tale of woe. It is not an easy road I travel. 

 

Oh and last warning, I have three gay best friends so if you don’t want to continue, that is your choice. Each vision will get progressively worse and more gruesome as the tale goes on. So this is your last warning to turn around. Believe me it will be imperative you continue reading once you start reading. So join me if you dare on this tale of woe and misfortune.

Join me, my best friend, Damien, and my godparents on a trip around the world to save my mother and destroy my normal life. At least as normal as it could be when I get visions of murders and kidnappings. Enjoy my tale and hope you make it through the night. 

 

Have fun, you poor unfortunate soul.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So be honest and tell me what you guys think, I hope you like it. It is an original story I'm working on. updates will be sporadic.

Chapter 1  
COLD, DEAD EYES STARED INTO mine. I struggled but after a while I realized it was futile. The ropes that bound me to the tree dug into my arms and I bit my lip withholding a wince of pain. My dark brown hair kept getting tangled in the bark of the oak tree that held me. The figure turned and walked away towards a small table a few feet away. 

 

They picked something up that shined in the moonlight and then set it back down. The figure picked up something else and then set it back down on the table. They repeated 

this process before they finally settled on something. As they turned again to face me I realized they were a male in mid-twenties to early thirties. I caught sight of what was in   
his hands I screamed. I kept hoping someone would hear and save me as he got closer. The last thing I saw was the sadistic smirk on his face.

My eyes flew open and I released a panic filled scream. My hands flew across my body feeling for injuries. A sigh of relief slipped past my lips when I realized there were none. I threw the covers off and scrambled out of bed over to my desk. I quickly pulled out a sheet of computer paper, my colored pencils and charcoal and set to work. I quickly sketched what I could remember of the man. His eyes, in an icy shade of light blue, were filled with anger, hatred and disdain.

I finished sketching him and went to get ready for the day. I pulled my rainbow hair into a ponytail and I put on my favorite outfit. It was a black leather skirt, a silver tank-top, a pair of black leggings and a black headband with cat ears on them. I grabbed my black high heeled boots and headed out my door. I was on about the 13th step from the bottom when I heard my mother sobbing. I raced the rest of the way down. 

My mother sat sobbing on the couch while the news played on the television.

“... The body of a young woman was found tied to a tree in Aliso Canyon Park. Her body badly mutilated and her eyes were missing along with a few chunks of hair. Not much is known on who she is, the police are still trying to figure out what the motives are, who the killer is, and who is our mystery woman? If you have any Information please call XXX-XXX-XXXX, and you will be anonymous and it will help,” the woman spoke. “This is Laura Jones reporting at Aliso Canyon Park. Back to you Tom.”

I gritted my teeth in anger and slammed my fist into the power button causing my mother to jump. I plopped next to her and covered my eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes, barely breathing. 

“Did you see it?” Mom finally asked.

“Yeah, I just saw it a few minutes ago,” I replied.

“Sketched?” She wondered.

In response I stood up, pulled out my phone, and pulled up Steve’s number. I handed her my phone and headed upstairs to grab the sketch. I looked up at the feeling of being watched. I shook it off and headed downstairs. I never noticed the glint of metal and the same cold dead eyes I had seen in my dream/vision. I could hear my mom talking with Steve as I walked down the stairs. He was sitting on the couch with a rather portly fellow who looked out of place on our small couch. Steve spotted me and stood up. He was like a second dad to me after my dad died and even before then. He hugged me tightly and we only separated when the portly officer coughed.

“Ma’am we can arrest you for calling us here for no good reason besides a social visit,” The man sneered at me.

“Enough, Jones, you have been nothing but rude since we entered that door,” Steve snapped.

“Are we seriously trusting a 17 year old child to-” Jones started.

“Narcissa is the reason we have solved 48 cold cases in the past two years,” Steve snapped. 

“SHE IS A CHILD!” Jones thundered, face red.

“Listen here, you fat fuck,” I snarled, my anger finally getting the best of me. “I have done more than you think I have. Now try me you pudgy bastard.” 

Steve pulled me away and began muttering calming words to me while Mom tore into the other officer. When I was finally calm Steve told me to go get the sketch. I bolted up the stairs and grabbed the sketch. I turned around and felt shivers run up my spine. I whipped back around to look out the window and saw nothing. I shrugged it off, never knowing that that was a big mistake. I took the sketch downstairs and handed it over to Steve.

I also told him about the feeling earlier. Steve took the sketch and left with his partner. I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes. A few minutes later a cold can was pressed against my neck causing me to jump a few feet in the air. I took the can of Sprite from my mother with a small smile. I leaned against her and glanced at the clock. 12:08 PM. I groaned as I stood up and headed up to my room to get changed into my work clothes. I bounced down stairs once changed. 

I grabbed my keys, lightly jogged outside and headed to work. I won’t bore you with the details. After work I quickly changed and called up my best friend, Damien Blair.   
“HEEEEY!” Damien shrieked.

“Ow, asshole,” I snapped.

“Sorry, Cissy, outta work?” Damien laughed.

“Yeah, meet me at the pool, dude?” I asked, trying to force the weird feeling creeping up my spine away.

“Hell, yeah, I’ll be at there in two minutes,” Damien stated as I pulled into the pool’s driveway. Damien pulled in shortly afterwards. I always keep a swimsuit and towel in my Impala.   
I met Damien at the door and we headed in together. I paid to have the pool all to ourselves for the next three hours. I quickly changed into my neon green zebra striped bikini and paused in front of the mirror. Two fingers ghosted over the jagged scar on my stomach and I sighed. I had gotten it when a truck hit my Uncle’s jeep. I shook myself out of my reverie and headed to the pool. Damien had already hooked up his phone to a pair of speakers and started blaring Big Time Rush songs. I dove straight into the deep end, which is 12 feet deep, mind you. I surfaced a few seconds later and locked eyes with Damien. He stood there in a pair of swim trunks, his hair cut. 

“You cut your hair? Without telling me?” I demanded, my eyes narrowed angrily. 

“You like it?” he asked, twisting side to side. 

I climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge next to Damien. He sighed and leaned against me, his tan fingers intertwined with mine. I sighed and leaned against him. 

“So what have you been up to at work?” I asked softly,the sounds of country music in the background. 

“Flirting with the new guy, perks of being the manager,” Damien replied as he released my hand. 

We joked around and swam until an hour before the pool was scheduled to close. I pulled myself out of the pool and headed for my phone. Suddenly ice flooded my veins and the floor seemed to roll and sway under my feet. My vision became tunneled and the noises echoed. I don’t know how long the attack lasted but when I came out of it Damien was standing next to me looking worried. 

I took a deep breath and reached for my phone just as it began ringing. Damien and I shared a look before i answered it. 

“Hello?” I answered, my eyes wide in surprise.

“Hey, Cissy, it’s Andy,” Uncle Andy’s voice came through the phone speaker. 

“What’s up Uncle Andy?” I asked as I dug through my bag, looking for a hairbrush. 

“It’s about your mom,” He sighed causing me to freeze.

“What happened to Mom?” I demanded.

“She was in an accident. They kidnapped on her way to the hospital,” Uncle Andy said.


End file.
